


Mourning

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-28
Updated: 2002-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future-fic; Clark follows Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

## Mourning

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Mourning  
By Kel 

Clark leaned against the cold granite tombstone. It was eerie to read his own name etched in the stone, last month's date carved into the marker before he'd rammed it home into the moist earth of the graveyard. 

There were three other bodies here, in this graveyard with him. Two had been there for decades; Lionel and Lillian Luthor. The third, only a few days. The date on the third matched the date on Clark's own tombstone. 

The earth was still freshly turned near the third grave, and a spray of white roses with a single lavender one in the center lay atop the mound; Clark's latest and last offering. The coffin for his grave lay on the rollers, waiting to be lowered in. All the other mourners had left, leaving only Clark to stare at his own grave. 

The coffin had been sealed and lined with lead, and Clark's strength ripped the lid open to reveal the empty nothingness. Climbing into the leaden box, Clark slammed the lid closed and sealed it from within, his heat vision soldering the metal closed as he waited. 

Lex had left him. After almost a hundred years of genetic tricks and life extensions, Lex had left him. 

Now, Clark was following him. As he'd always done. 

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
